All I Want for Christmas
by kittycat69
Summary: One-shot. Auggie covered his face with one hand and pointed up with the other. He couldn't see it, of course, but he knew it was there. Call it instinct. "It was Danielle's idea," he defended.


**a/n: I know Christmas has come and gone, but I forgot my USB at my dorm over holiday break and couldn't upload anything. Sorry about that! Hope you enjoy your late-holiday fluffiness! Please review!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Covert Affairs. I should have asked Santa for it for Christmas...

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas**

"Get that mistletoe _away _from me, Jai."

"Just one kiss, Annie? It's all I want for Christmas! You know you want it too!"

There was a loud groan followed by a ball of crumpled paper being pelted at the man's forehead.

"I swear Jai, if you don't stop with the Christmas clichés, I'm going to stuff that mistletoe down your throat!" Annie quickly stormed around a corner a few feet in front of Jai, who struggled to keep up her.

"But, Annie—!" His reply from around the corner was cut short as the blonde woman was suddenly grabbed by the sleeve and yanked into an open doorway. The door shut quickly after she was pulled in. Annie flailed her arms as a hand went over her mouth to silence her protesting. Jai, on the other hand, could be seen through the door's little window. He trudged down the hallway and around the following corner dejectedly. He had a confused look on his face since he clearly didn't understand how Annie had disappeared so quickly; the sight nearly brought a giggle to Annie's lips, had she had use of them. She stopped trying to escape the arms around her.

"Mm, ank oou or at."

Arms slipped around her waist in the small space and the grip on her mouth was released.

"You're welcome. It sounded like you could use some rescuing."

"Do you normally hang out in supply closets waiting to steal unsuspecting women from the hallway?"

The brunette man chuckled softly, "Only the pretty ones."

"How do you know I'm pretty? Since you can't see me for yourself."

"Just a guess," he teased, "And I can also tell by the way other men react around you. Like Jai. Don't tell me he's at it again. You'd think the man could take a hint that you're not interested."

She spun around, leaning her back against the door.

"At it again? That's an understatement! He never quits! He was waving mistletoe over my head. Auggie, he is wearing a Santa hat!"

The blind man laughed loudly at the picture in his mind.

"Oh, come on, let's get out of here," Auggie opened the closet door and took Annie her by the hand, "Your sister is expecting us for dinner tonight, remember?"

"We should hurry. You never know what Jai's got planned for me next," she paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "Shh. Do you hear that? Sounds like sleigh bells!"

Auggie poked her in the ribs and led her down the hallway.

"Mistletoe and sleigh bells? Very cliché. I doubt he's _that _much of a romantic."

"But he _is _that much of a crazy person," Annie smiled and used her free hand to tie her scarf around her neck, "I mean, do you know how many doorways he's stuck mistletoe over today? He tied bells to my chair and then he started singing to me in the Starbucks line."

"Point taken. He is crazy. But he's also gone now, and you're on your way to your sister's house for sugar cookies and lots of wrapping paper. Well, that solely depends on if we get there before Kat and Chloe sneak them all. Otherwise, it's just wrapping paper," Auggie joked. Annie laughed as they stepped into the waiting elevator and rode down towards the main level.

"Wrapping paper? Have you ever seen me wrap something? I flunked elf school; everyone's presents are in little gift bags with tissue paper this year," she explained. Auggie snorted.

"How could I forget after last year's little incident? I'm _blind _and I still know how they must have looked. Those pitiful—"

"They were not pitiful! I had a hard mission and hurt my wrist the night before I wrapped them!"

Auggie held open the main door for her and grinned at her excuses.

"Isn't it the thought that counts, anyway?"

"Of course, Annie."

"Annie?" Jai's voice could he heard in the distance. Annie groaned and Auggie suppressed a laugh, "Is that you? Annie, look! I brought you a present! Want to open your present early?" Annie groaned. She turned around to see Jai approach from a nearby elevator and walk towards them.

"Run run run," she muttered and dragged Auggie across the parking lot towards her red car. Auggie simply laughed and allowed himself to be pulled up to the car and then nearly shoved in the passenger seat.

Annie got in the driver's seat shortly after. She started the car and cranked up the heat.

"I swear if I ever see mistletoe again, I'll kill someone."

As they reached Danielle's house and Annie parked her car, Auggie's face went pale as he remembered something Michael had mentioned to him the last time he came over to their house for dinner.

"You…you go in first," his voice cracked as they made their way up the front walk. Annie looked up at him when he took a large step back to walk behind her.

"Oh Auggie, come on, stop joking around. I'm freezing and hungry. Let's just get inside already."

She reached for the front door handle with one hand and reached back with the other to grab Auggie by the hand and pull him forward next to her.

"No, Annie, really!" Auggie tried to pull back again. Voices could be heard inside laughing and talking and Annie was quickly starting to get annoyed.

"Knock it off, Auggie, I've had enough jokes for today," She twisted open the door knob and walked into the doorway. She gave Auggie's arm a sharp tug so he came in right behind her.

Annie grinned at family in front of her, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

They fell silent instantly.

Annie's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "Did I miss something?"

Auggie covered his face with one hand and pointed up with the other. He couldn't see it, of course, but he knew it was there. Call it instinct. Annie looked at him, jaw dropped, and then to her family that stood by the doorway.

"It was Danielle's idea," Auggie defended.

"Mistletoe?" she asked weakly.

Auggied nodded, "I tried to warn you."

"Tradition's tradition, Aunt Annie!" Kat insisted as she moved from her spot next to her father to the furthest point of the living room, by the small tree decked out in bright lights and colorful bulbs. Annie looked up at the weed tied off with a red ribbon and then to the blind man who smiled at her apologetically.

She sighed, "That is true, Kat."

"If it counts for anything, I promise not to sing in the Starbucks line or follow you with bells," he offered sincerely. Annie grinned at him and leaned in to steal a kiss. He kissed back with a smile and wrapped his arms around her.

Annie turned to her family, "I guess I can't argue with tradition. But if one person sings a Christmas song, I'll end their lives."

Auggie hugged his girlfriend and kissed her temple softly.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Danielle smiled at the couple.

"Oh, yes it is," Auggie replied happily.


End file.
